Neither of You
by warblerslushie
Summary: When the love of Blaine Anderson's life is attacked, he wishes he'd been at Kurt's side so he could protect him. However, things never go as one wishes. Incredibly upset at not being able to protect his fiance, Blaine reflects on some things, especially after he finds out some unsettling news that could shake the two of them up forever. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

Neither of You

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, but with mpreg!Kurt this time instead of my usual mpreg!Blaine! Yay! Anyway, I own nothing. Oh, and the summary's pretty shitty for right now until I think of something new. Sorry about that.**

**Warning: This is based on 5x15 _Bash_, so the trigger warning would be for _assault_. I don't go into detail about it, but I do mention it (as well as some past incidents) so I thought I'd warn you!**

* * *

Years ago, Blaine Anderson's worst fear was that his new friend Kurt would get hurt by someone at his school. The boy showed up at Dalton Academy in a particularly terrible excuse for a uniform trying to pass himself off as a new student and Blaine took him under his wing, despite being a little bit younger than the other guy. This intriguing stranger whose name Blaine later learned was _Kurt_ came to the school to spy on the Warblers, but other than that, he was struggling with some serious bullying at his school. Blaine did his best to give some good advice to Kurt, hoping that his new friend wouldn't have to deal with the awful shit he'd dealt with a little over a year before.

Then Kurt transferred and the worry dissipated for the time being.

Up until Kurt decided to transfer back, right back into the lion's den, so to say. Blaine spent weeks worrying about his now-_boyfriend_ and after a summer of deep discussion and some pretty amazing persuasion, he too stepped back into the scary unknown that was public school. Deep down, while he was terrified, Blaine felt the apparent urge to _protect_, to keep Kurt safe. Because that was all that mattered.

Then Sebastian threw a slushie, Blaine jumped in front of it, and while he was able to protect Kurt that time, he ended up getting injured himself. _He'd do it again in a heartbeat if he needed to though._

When it came down to it, the main thing Blaine needed to protect Kurt from was _himself_. Breaking Kurt's heart was the worst thing Blaine could've ever done and even though they were past it now (Blaine had apologized a million times over and Kurt had forgiven him just as much), it still stung to think about.

Until now those things were the worst incidents Blaine could think of when it came to fearing for Kurt's safety. However tonight took the cake as Blaine was just standing there in a foreign hospital, heart in his throat as he waited for someone, _anyone_ to just come out and say whether or not his _fiance_ was okay after being attacked and left for dead in an alley.

The call he received earlier was like a shot to the heart. Because he wasn't there. He wasn't able to protect Kurt like he always felt he was supposed to. Kurt was hurt and somewhere in that very hospital and all Blaine could do was _wait_. Sighing, he leaned against the front desk, forehead against his hands as he struggled to steady his breathing. _In and out, deep breaths, Blaine. Breathe. _"This cannot be happening," he groaned, blinking back the tears in his eyes. He couldn't cry now, not yet. Not when when he didn't know how Kurt was.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mercedes, Sam, Artie, and Rachel hovering in the main section of the waiting room and he knew they were all watching him, wondering if they should come over to check on him or not. He really hoped they'd keep their space; he couldn't handle anyone touching him right now.

"Family of Kurt Hummel?"

His throat tightened as he spun around, fear racing up his spine as he took in the young doctor before him. He could feel his friends crowding around him and he stepped forward slightly, trying his hardest to just put some space between him and them. Yeah, they were Kurt's friends and they loved him, but they just didn't understand. This wasn't some sort of everyday mugging... this was a hate crime. Blaine had been there; he knew what this was like, the fear of the unknown, the questions. _Why_?

"Is he okay?" He asked the doctor, eyes widening when the man took a look at his chart and then asked him and him _alone_ to follow him down the hall. The rest of the group stayed silent, but Sam patted Blaine's shoulder as he left and while he thought he was going to burst at the contact at first, it was oddly comforting. "What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" He asked again, fingers balling into fists as he tried to peer into the room they were standing outside of.

He listened as the doctor rattled off Kurt's injuries - they were minor, nothing too serious, though Kurt would be in some pain for a few days or more. What really jarred him though was the question: "Mr, Anderson, did you by any chance know that your fiance is pregnant?"

_Is. Is pregnant_. Not past tense. Still is.

::::::::::

Nine weeks. Kurt was having a baby and he was nine weeks along.

The knot in Blaine's throat tightened as he stepped into the hospital room alone. He asked the doctor to give the news about Kurt's injuries (but not the pregnancy) to his friends and to also ask them to give him space and he'd come and get them when he was done... whenever that was. Biting back a sob, Blaine made his way closer to the bed, tears now falling freely as he took in the damage those piece of shit bigots did to his fiance. Kurt's throat was darkening with purpling bruises, the skin on his knuckles and face was slashed with little cuts. His right eye had quite the shiner on it but Blaine couldn't help but be proud that Kurt fought back as evident by the bruising on his knuckles. Way back when, when some dickwad upperclassmen corned him and his date after the dance, Blaine just curled up in a ball and took it. That's why he took boxing lessons and started the fight club after he transferred to Dalton - because he would never let that happen again... and he was grateful that Kurt didn't do what he did.

Because if he had... if he had given up, their- their _baby_ might be dead. _Kurt_ might be dead.

A breathy gasp erupted from his throat and he dropped into the seat next to the bed, one hand darting out to gently take one of Kurt's. He stroked his thumb over the tiny cuts and bruising along his love's knuckles and then he kissed them, laying his cheek against the cool skin.

"God, Kurt. You scared the hell out of me, you know that right? I get this call that you've been- that you... and then all I could think about was how much I was scared that this was going to happen to you at McKinley. But no, it happens here in _New York City._ Of all places. New York. God, Kurt." He sucked in a shaky breath and ran his fingers up the length of Kurt's bruised arm. "You're so brave. So, so brave. I love you so much."

His eyes darted to Kurt's flat stomach and he blinked rapidly, more tears slipping from his eyes as he became overwhelmed with fear again. _He almost lost him, almost lost them._ "Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around," he quietly sang, standing up to stroke his fingers over the damaged skin of his fiance's face. He brushed them across the cut at the beginning of Kurt's hairline and his voice broke. Despite the ache he felt in his chest as he sang, he continued on, moving through the next verse as he carefully climbed onto the bed beside his fiance, hand cupping Kurt's cheek.

For a moment, he stared at Kurt's resting face, so pale and marred in the dim hospital lighting. _How could someone do this? Why? _His stomach swirled as he settled down, laying beside Kurt's prone form before he let his hand fall to Kurt's stomach, to the spot where their baby grew. His voice faded into a soft whisper as he closed his eyes and finished singing, palm still resting against Kurt's abdomen, "Nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around."

* * *

**A/N: Do I plan on continuing this? Umm, maybe? Maybe not? I might write a little piece about Kurt finding out the news because HELLO he's the pregnant one, but I don't know yet. We'll see. What do you guys think? Like, if I wrote another part to this, what would you want to see? Because I have no idea what I'd write after this chapter minus Kurt finding out. That's all I got (too many WIPs, lemme tell ya!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of You

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! This fic is an MPREG fic, but with mpreg!Kurt this time instead of my usual mpreg!Blaine! Yay! Anyway, I own nothing. Oh, and the summary's pretty shitty for right now until I think of something new. Sorry about that.**

**Warning: This is based on 5x15 _Bash_, so the trigger warning would be for _assault_. I don't go into detail about it, but I do mention it so I thought I'd warn you!**

* * *

The first thing that Kurt noticed when he woke up was that he _hurt_. His entire body ached, harsh throbbing in some places, little twinges in others, but mostly, it just _hurt_. A groan slipped from his lips and he grimaced, body twitching a bit as the act of even pushing a sound through his vocal cords made the aching even worse.

"Don't overwork yourself," a voice on his right side murmured and he blinked his eyes open the best he could, blearily taking in the sight of his very worried, watery-eyed fiance.

"Blaine?" _God, he even sounded raspy. How was he supposed to perform for Carmen Tibideaux in a few days if he- wait. _"Blaine?" His voice grew sharper with panic and he glanced around the room, eyes darting all over the place (or _eye_ really since the left one was swollen shut.) Everything was white, too pristine, too _clean_, and fear drenched him like a powerful wave. He was in the hospital.

He'd been beaten up. He'd gotten knocked out after he tried to help someone and- _oh god._

"Honey, shh. Calm down. You're gonna raise your blood pressure and that's not good for the-" A pause. Kurt looked back up at Blaine, good eye steely as he took in his fiance's stance. Blaine was rigid, scared looking, but his eyes were anything but. They seemed calmer and something swirled within them that Kurt just couldn't put a hand on... was it excitement? Why would he be excited about Kurt being in the hospital? What in the world could possibly be so _exciting_ about being gay bashed? What-

_You're gonna raise your blood pressure and that's not good for the-_

_That's not good for the-_

_Not good for the-_

_For the-_

_Oh. My. God._ "Oh. My. God."

Blaine closed his eyes, head ducking as he pursed his lips and listened to his fiance repeat the same three words over and over and over again.

"Oh. My. God. Oh my god. Oh... my god. Oh my god? Blaine!"

"Yes honey?"

"Tell me what I'm thinking isn't what I'm really thinking." He reached down, hissing a bit through his teeth as his bloody, bruised knuckles cracked their still healing skin when he went to trail his fingers over the strange contraption wrapped around his stomach. "Is this a... is it a monitor?"

"Yes."

"A _fetal_ monitor?"

"Yes."

"Oh. My. God."

::::::::::

_When it came down to it, Kurt should've known. He should have seen it coming - no pun intended._

_The possibility of pregnancy was incredibly high for him _and_ Blaine. They were both carriers, they both had the Reddin gene that gave them the equipment (so to say) to carry a child, and yet they were both incredibly careless sometimes. No, not sometimes. A _lot_ of the time. Sex between the two of them was a sacred thing. Some nights it would be passionate love making, others would be the raunchiest, dirtiest, _loudest_ fucking possible and on those nights, they were stupidly in love and stupidly horny with lust... and sometimes they forgot to protect themselves. Neither one of them was on the pill; it messed with them - Blaine ate everything in sight and Kurt grew moodier with each passing day, but now, in hindsight, they should've used it. They should have been more careful._

_Instead, they fucked each other hard and fast, hands roaming, skin hot and sticky, for weeks without protection and now there was a pretty heavy reminder growing in Kurt's belly._

_Oh. My. God._

::::::::::

"I'm nine weeks pregnant?"

"Give or take a week," Blaine said softly from his position in the chair beside the bed. He was sitting all tucked up in it, criss-cross applesauce with his fingers twiddling against each other. He looked fifty shades of exhausted, bags under his eyes and hair askew, and he'd never looked more beautiful to Kurt than in that moment. The way he looked showed how much he _loved_ his husband-to-be and Kurt felt touched that Blaine was in such a mess over him... and their, well, unborn baby.

_A baby. Holy shit._

"How did I not even know?"

"It's still early. You're not even showing."

"But... I should've at least figured something, right? Carrier pregnancies are so much different than female pregnancies! Weren't there cravings or mood swings or _anything_ that could have triggered me onto something? I just don't... understand."

Blaine nodded, lips still pursed as he stared at his socked feet. Deep within his gut, he wanted to spit out that Kurt _had _been moody lately, that he _had_ been eating weird foods (because no matter what, warm milk with cool whipped cream on top was downright strange to Blaine) but he didn't want to upset his already injured, freaking out fiance anymore. So he kept his lips zipped and just listened to Kurt ramble on and on.

"Nine weeks. I've been carrying a human _life_ in me for a two months and I had _no _idea. Holy crap. Two months, Blaine!"

"Two months is a long time."

"Two months is a _hell_ of a long time! I went two months with a fetus inside me and-" He froze, eyes widening in terror as his hand fell over his flat stomach, right above the monitor that was strapped there. "Oh my god. I ran into a fight and got beat up and I'm pregnant." Tears shimmered in his eyes and Blaine quickly hopped out of his seat, clambering onto the bed to gently pull Kurt into his arms as the other boy started to panic, crying against his shoulder. "I didn't even know. Oh god, Blaine, what if I- what if it-"

"It's okay. You're both fine. The doctor said you're both going to be okay."

"I wasn't even thinking."

"You didn't know."

"I ran in there and I tried to help him and he ran off! He left me there alone and those guys- I thought they were going to kill me." Blaine's eyes flickered to the purple fingerprints around his fiance's neck and he shivered, holding Kurt a little tighter. "I was so angry for what they were doing to him. I didn't even think-"

"You saved that man's life, honey. You're a hero."

"No, I'm not-"

"You are. If it wasn't for you, they might've killed him. You spooked them enough to make them run. Nobody else even bothered to help, but you did. Because you're brave. You're the bravest, most amazing man I've ever known and I'm proud to say I'm your fiance. You're amazing, Kurt, and you're going to be an amazing father." He paused for just a second, leaning back to look into Kurt's sleepy grey eyes. "Unless you don't want-"

"I..." Kurt stared back at him, gazing into the warm amber of Blaine's eyes as his fiance held him close. For a moment, all the things they'd ever said to each other about having kids flashed in his mind, memories of nights talking about having babies together and living out their dreams in the city bombarded him and he smiled, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "I want this."

"But NYADA-"

"NYADA will understand. I can go on a leave until after the baby's born. I wouldn't be the first student to ever do it; you know how much those theater kids screw around." Blaine chuckled as he ducked his head and Kurt squeezed the boy's biceps, waiting until he looked back up before he continued. "You know I don't believe in higher powers of any of that stuff, but I... this kid survived what happened last night and I couldn't get rid of it. Not now."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. We'll just have to work our way around things."

Blaine kissed him fully, pulling back with a smile before he plopped down on his butt and laid a hand over Kurt's stomach. "We can schedule our classes on different days and then on the days when we can't have separate courses, we could hire a babysitter."

"Or we could get my dad and Carole to move up here and they could take care of him... or her."

"True. Or- oh my god, we're gonna have to tell your dad."

Kurt blanched for just a second. "I forgot about that." He turned towards the hospital's landline phone and then looked back at Blaine. "Is he-"

"I called him the moment I got here. He caught a flight as soon as he was able to and I think Sam was supposed to ride over with Rachel to pick him up at the airport; they haven't called me yet so I don't know if he's here or not."

"Well when he gets here, do you mind if I do all the talking? He's gonna be pissed about me jumping into that fight and I'd like to break it to him in the middle of that. I don't want to give him another heart attack."

"That you don't." Blaine fingers scratched a bit at Kurt's belly and he smiled, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "I can't believe you're having a baby."

"Me neither."

"And I'm so glad you're okay. It scared the hell out of me to get that phone call. I was terrified."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Don't apologize. You didn't do it. You helped someone. You should never apologize for that." Slowly, Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips, tilting back to bump his nose against his fiance's before he kissed him again. "All that matters is that you and our baby are alright. Next time - though honestly there better not be a next time - call me first. You should never have to deal with that alone."

"You did," Kurt whispered, laying his hand over Blaine's to squeeze the slightly trembling hand reassuringly. "When we first heard about Russ' attack, I knew it hit you hard. You didn't say anything, but I knew... and last night, hearing that guy, it just- it reminded me of you too."

"Kurt-"

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. I mean, I'd probably call someone first so that I wouldn't be stuck laying in an alley for a while before anyone saw me, but I'd definitely do it again. No one should have to go through something like that alone. _No one_."

"I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too."

::::::::::

Burt showed up at the hospital an hour later, taking one look at Kurt all banged up and bruised before he laid into his son, asking him the reason _why_ he jumped into the fight. Kurt let him talk, listening quietly as his dad expressed his fears over losing him and then he added his own two cents in, smiling tiredly at his father when the man took his hand and quietly confessed that he hoped the next time something like that happened that Kurt would call him and they'd take the evil on together - because that's what they did.

Hearing his dad say that made Kurt's heart burst just a little and he closed his eyes, building up the strength to say the words he needed to express next. His father was still holding his hand, calloused thumb stroking his damaged knuckles, and when he finally stopped the nervous action, Kurt took that at his moment to spill the beans.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

"You're... what?"

"I'm pregnant. Nine weeks along."

"You're... _what_?" His dad's green eyes were comically wide, staring at him in disbelief. Kurt shook his head, taking his father's now shaking hand (that he'd let fall limply to the mattress upon Kurt's unbelievable news) within his own.

"I'm having a baby."

"You're... having a baby. You're nine weeks pregnant with a _baby_ and you're in the hospital because you ran into a fight and got beat up. Kurt, what were you thinking?!"

_Oh great. We just made a full circle._

"Dad-"

"You're carrying my grandchild and you just run in there to fight?"

"I didn't know!"

"You... what?"

Kurt sighed, body sagging with exhaustion. "I didn't know. When I woke up earlier, Blaine was just _staring_ at me and he said that I should try to calm down because the stress wasn't good for the... baby and that's when I found out. I know just as much as you do right now."

Burt shut his eyes, his hand squeezing Kurt's to death, fingers clinging to his son's like if he let go, Kurt would just float away. "I'm gonna be a grandpa?"

"You're gonna be a grandpa." As soon as the confirmation left his lips, Burt started to laugh, full and happily from his belly, eyes alight with tears as he stared incredulously at his now grown up son.

"God, Kurt- first the news that you're in the hospital and now this. Bud-"

"I know, dad. It's crazy, isn't it? But I think Blaine and I are gonna be okay. We're ready for this. We want it."

"Shit, I forgot about Blaine. Remind me to kill him-"

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding! Jesus, Kurt... I didn't even know you had the gene."

"I didn't either but then, umm-" Kurt lowered his gaze, blushing as his dad raised an eyebrow at him. "-uh, after Christmas last year, Blaine thought he was... umm, you know, so he went and had the test done and he found out he was a carrier, so I decided to get it done too."

"_Christmas_? Christmas as in the Christmas that I brought Blaine to see you in the city? I didn't even know you two were-"

"It was a one night thing," Kurt whispered, growing redder by the second. Burt laughed at him again, rolling his eyes fondly at his dork of a son. "He got really sick a few weeks later and he was scared. It ended up being the flu, but we both found out we were carriers. Oh, and we also found out that Tina does some gross stuff whenever Blaine's sick, but that's another story for another day."

"Tina? As in Cohen-Chang Tina?"

"The very same. But like I said, another story for another day."

Burt nodded, sitting back in his chair. He took a long hard look at his son who looked so much more _adult_ at that moment than he had in the nineteen plus years he'd been on the Earth and he couldn't help but smile. _My son. That's my boy_. "You know I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, dad."

"And you might've scared the hell out of me tonight, but I'm glad you're okay. And I'm proud of you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. Thanks."

There was a knock at the door and then it opened to reveal Blaine standing there, expression nervous and body tense as he cautiously stepped inside. "Can I come in?"

"Anderson-"

"Burt, I swear to you that we-"

"Come here and give your dad a hug."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in shock and he glanced over at Kurt, frowning when his fiance shrugged and waved his fingers, mouthing _humor him_. Still nervous, the boy stepped forward, gasping when Burt swept him up in a bear hug and squeezed him tight.

"Congrats on the impending fatherhood, kiddo."

"Umm, thank you?"

"Now I think you should sit down. We need to have a talk about the importance of protection."

The couple groaned.

::::::::::

The hospital released Kurt a day later with a prescription for baby-safe pain pills and another order for some carrier strength prenatal vitamins. When Kurt got back to the loft, he snuggled up in bed with Blaine and sleepily demanded that his fiance move all his stuff back in over the next few days because they were _not_ about to live apart while Kurt was carrying Blaine's child. No way, Jose.

It was during Kurt's recovery that they also broke the news of the baby's impending arrival to their friends. Everyone was shocked, from the kids back in Ohio to the ones scattered around the country. But no one was more surprised than Rachel, who immediately burst into a speech about Kurt's education (as well as Blaine's) as if she and Kurt hadn't had a blow out just days before over her own quitting of NYADA. Blaine did his best to defuse the situation, but Kurt shooed him away, beckoning for Rachel to come sit with him in the bed. There he did his best to explain his plan for the future and how he and Blaine were going to try to make it work when it came to juggling parenthood and going to school. He had a meeting with Carmen after his mid-winter performance and then he was going to talk to Isabelle about his internship. Blaine would still be going to school until the baby was born and then they were going to work on their schedules to figure out how everything was going to go.

Oh, and they were going to try to find an apartment for just to two of them (because _who honestly wants to live with a newborn when they're on Broadway, Rachel?_) and when Kurt quietly confessed that he was already thinking of naming the baby after Finn, Rachel relented, quietly crying against her best friend's shoulder as she apologized for her outburst and the other things she did to him before the attack. By the end of that night, everything was okay between the two of them and Blaine was wrapped around Kurt in _their_ bed, now all moved back in where he belonged.

It was the better part of Kurt's week for sure.

::::::::::

Months went by and Kurt got bigger... and angrier... well, a little bit more moody really.

Blaine became way too clingy for Kurt's liking, always fidgeting around asking his fiance if everything was alright or if he needed anything. At first, it was the sweetest thing because Blaine was _so_ attentive and giving... and then it became smothering like it was when they first fought over boundaries and Elliot and what was _Kurt's_ and not _theirs_. By the time Kurt was in his sixth month, he was _over_ Blaine's hovering. He was over being brought meals in bed like he was some bed-ridden hermit, he was done being catered to (even though that was really, really nice), and he was just sick of not having any personal space.

And then he snapped.

He didn't mean to. His hormones were all over the place, he was tired of Blaine being, well, _Blaine_, and he just exploded, shouting out things he didn't mean about not wanting to live with Blaine if he was going to be so damn clingy _because who wants to raise two children and god, can you be anymore annoying? Jesus!_ By the time the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back, especially when Blaine's face crumbled like _that_. Before he even had the chance to apologize, his fiance backed up, hands in the air in surrender, and then he went right out the door, leaving the apartment quietly.

Leaving Kurt standing in the kitchen with his fist pressed against his quivering mouth.

Hours after that, Sam called asking Kurt if he and Blaine were broken up because Blaine was sitting on his couch looking like someone just destroyed his soul and Kurt pleaded with his friend to send Blaine home because they needed to talk.

Blaine came home two hours later, looking just as broken as he did the night Kurt woke up in the hospital after being bashed. Kurt was sitting on the couch, hands cupped over his distended stomach as he sadly watching his fiance wander into the apartment. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Come sit down. We need to talk."

Blaine took his usual spot on the sofa and dropped his gaze, honey eyes watery as he looked down at his forest green pants. Darker spots dotted his thighs and Kurt's heart leapt to his throat when he realized Blaine was crying.

"Blaine-"

"I just want you to have an easy pregnancy." He sighed, sniffling back some more tears before he continued. "I know your back hurts a lot, so I try to make sure your pillows are fluffed or that you don't have to stretch too much just in case you hurt something. I know some smells make you sick when you're cooking, so I've been trying to cook for you so you won't have to run into something that makes you nauseous. I... I didn't want you to feel like you were alone in this-"

"But I don't feel alone-"

"-and I wanted to have a hand in this pregnancy too because this could've just as easily been me. The tables could've been turned and I could've been the one with heartburn or back aches or gas." Kurt glared at him for that. "But instead I'm watching you do it and I want to make sure you're okay. Seeing you struggle makes me feel bad because I had a part in this and you've gotta deal with all the not-so-fun stuff while I get to oogle your belly and stuff like that. You know what I mean?"

_He did now._ "Oh honey-"

"If I've been smothering you, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. I just- after your dad left, I wanted to make sure you were well taken care of. We talked about this, me and Burt, and he asked me to make sure you were okay... with the baby and everything. We know you can take care of yourself, Kurt, but sometimes you just run yourself ragged and I wanted to keep an eye out for you."

Kurt nodded, smiling as he leaned in to kiss his fiance's cheek. "I know and you've been doing a great job. But you've just gotta let me breathe sometimes, you know? Sometimes I'd like to have a moment alone to just think or relax or nap without someone breathing down my neck about whether or not I'd like another pillow or a glass of milk or a sandwich. I just need _alone_ time. You understand?"

"Yeah," Blaine shook his head, reaching out to rest his hand on top of Kurt's where it lay on his round belly. "I'll try to stay out of your way, but if you need anything - and I mean _anything_ - will you tell me?"

"Of course." When Blaine looked back down at his stomach, Kurt leaned a little closer, resting his forehead against his fiance's. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, you know? I love you very much and I do appreciate what you do for me."

"I know."

"And I do really love getting served breakfast in bed. That's the best."

"Well then consider it a daily duty, m'lord." Blaine teased, swiping a kiss from him before he stood up and wandered off towards the bathroom. The further he walked, the more clothes he began tearing off and Kurt stared at him hungrily, lip caught between his teeth. When Blaine noticed him staring, he smiled seductively, winking at Kurt before he said, "You're not following? Guess I'm having make-up sex by myself then."

Kurt almost knocked over the table in his haste to join him in the shower.

::::::::::

Seven months after Kurt woke up in a strange hospital to find out he'd been beaten up, left for dead - oh, and he was pregnant - he was waking up again in yet another hospital. However, this time, he was waking up post-surgery, eyes blinking against the dimly lit room as he took in his surroundings and found himself staring at the back of his fiance's lean form. "Blaine?"

"Hey," Blaine said back, voice soft and tender. He wandered over towards his bed-ridden husband and that's when Kurt noticed he was holding a tiny bundle swaddled in a light pink blanket. The top of the bundle had a tuft of jet black hair sticking up from it and when Kurt weakly reached an arm out to touch, Blaine knelt down, showing off exactly what he had in his arms.

There, tucked away in her daddy's grip was the cutest little infant. Her hair was dark like Blaine's and very, very thick, sticking up in all directions in the most adorable manner. Her nose was tiny like a button and her lips were full and pink, pushed out in a pucker like she was dreaming about eating. She had long eyelashes (totally Blaine's) and she was the most precious thing Kurt had ever seen.

"Finley."

"Finley Hepburn. She's gonna hate us when she's older; she's got one heck of a name."

"I think Finley Hepburn Anderson-Hummel is a beautiful name," Kurt grumbled, scrunching his nose as he tried to fight off the lethargy that came with being sedated for surgery. "It's unique and it pays homage to some pretty amazing people."

"I agree," Blaine whispered, pressing his lips against the baby's downy hair. Kurt stroked his finger along the infant's chubby cheek and when she yawned, he cooed. "Do you want to hold her? Are you awake enough yet? The doctor said you'd be a little bit... uh, loopy for a while after surgery but you seem to be doing okay right now."

"I can hold her. C'mere Finley." Blaine passed her over and Kurt sat up a little bit, careful not to aggravate his staples. Once she was fully in his arms, he took a much longer, more studious look at her, heart swelling in his chest as he took in his first child's beautiful cherubic face. "She's perfect."

"She is. Just like you."

"Charmer."

"I speak the truth."

"This is going to sound weird, but I _cannot_ believe she came out of me."

"It's not weird. I find it pretty mind boggling myself. You did amazing by the way. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you. You're having the next one."

Blaine giggled, squeaking his usual excited laugh before he finally calmed and carefully climbed up on the bed to lay next to his fiance and daughter. Watching Kurt cradle Finley so gently made his heart thump wildly in his chest and he kissed Kurt's shoulder where his hospital gown was sliding down to bare his collarbone, resting his head there as he gazed down at the person _they_ created. "I love you both so much."

Kurt smiled at him, tilting his head to lean his cheek against Blaine's hair. As they admired their pretty little girl, she scrunched up her little nose and wailed shrilly making them both jump and then laugh at the power of her lungs. "She's going to be a handful."

"Well, with us as her parents and the entire glee club circle of Ohio and New York as her aunts and uncles, I imagine she will be."

"I guess this is our life now."

Looking up, Blaine took in the small scar upon Kurt's forehead and the tiny one on his lip. Months ago, they'd been fresh, terrible wounds and now they were just miniscule scars, something that would show how strong Kurt was, how he endured so much pain only to grow bigger and better. Down lower, he had another scar, this one much more fresh than the others, but it would heal like the ones he had on his face and like those, it would show yet another thing he triumphed over.

Plus, this scar came with a pretty awesome trophy. Smiling, Blaine nuzzled in closer to his small family, more in love with Kurt in this moment than he'd ever been in his life. "I wouldn't change this for the world."

And Kurt, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done, agreed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I don't really write mpreg!Kurt as you all may have noticed, but I'm trying to get into it. One day I _will_ write a multichapter, long length mpreg!Kurt story but after I finish all these other things I'm writing. Which I hope will be soon because my laptop is days away from death and I'd like to finish things up before that happens. Anyway, that's all with this one folks! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
